Boy, I will be your sexy silk
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: Lorsque Liam se met en tête de vouloir trouver le cadeau de Noël parfait pour Scott, et qu'il entraîne Derek et Stiles pour une virée shopping. Le cadeau pourrait finir par s'avérer très différent de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer... [OS Sciam / Sterek]


Hello!

Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus écris sur ce site. Mais je m'y remet peu à peu. :)

J'ai commencé cet OS le jour de Noël. J'avais envie d'un truc mignon et marrant (enfin j'espère que vous trouverez ça marrant! XD). Moitié Sciam, moitié Sterek, j'adore écrire sur les deux à la fois!

Le titre vient de la chanson Sexy Silk de Jessie J.

-Lilith-

* * *

-Bon, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? Je commence à en avoir ma claque ! râla Derek à l'adresse des deux adolescents marchant quelques mètres devant lui.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son petit ami qui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, s'était planté en plein milieu du trottoir.

-Sérieux, Derek, tu pourrais arrêter de bouder comme un gosse ? Je te signale que si tu essayais de coopérer au lieu de traîner des pieds et de te plaindre toutes les trente secondes, on n'en serait pas là !

-Mais c'est toi le meilleur ami de Scott, et Liam est son mec! Vous n'avez tout de même pas besoin de moi pour lui trouver un cadeau de Noël !

-Et toi, tu es juste son Alpha ! Alors arrête de faire la tronche, et participe un peu ! De toute façon, on a besoin de toi pour...

-Pour aligner le fric, coupa Derek en haussant les épaules. Oui, ça j'avais compris.

Stiles lui décocha un immense sourire tout en battant des cils d'un air enjôleur.

-Bah tu vois, quand tu veux !

Le loup-garou poussa un grognement désespéré en comprenant que peu importe les arguments qu'il pourrait dégainer, son hyperactif de petit ami aurait toujours le dernier mot. Depuis près d'une heure, il avait tenté toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour se soustraire à la torture que représentait une virée shopping de Noël, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment il avait fini par se retrouver à arpenter les rues commerçantes de Beacon Hills par un froid de canard, qui plus est alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, mais il ne pouvait que constater les faits : Stiles Stilinski et Liam Dunbar l'avaient une fois de plus entraîné dans un de leurs plans foireux.

Mais bon, après tout, les deux garçons n'avaient pas tort. Autant leur filer un coup de main pour abréger ses propres souffrances, et pouvoir rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Avec Stiles de préférence, histoire de lui faire payer ce nouveau coup bas. Il avait déjà un point de vue bien arrêté sur la façon de s'y prendre.

Quelque peu remotivé par cette idée, il rattrapa les adolescents qui s'étaient remis en route.

A cette heure-ci, le centre-ville était bondé. On était à la veille de Noël, et ils n'étaient évidemment pas les seuls à effectuer des achats de dernière minute. Pour une personne aussi allergique au contact humain que Derek, c'était le comble. Un véritable enfer. Pour un peu, il aurait presque préféré se retrouver à combattre une meute de loups-garous psychopathes, ou n'importe quels autres monstres ayant l'amabilité de lui tomber sous la main. Au moins, cela n'aurait pas entamé son compte en banque.

Ils devaient quand même composer un trio sacrément inhabituel aux yeux des passants, songea-t-il. Entre Stiles qui sautillait partout, complètement surexcité (« C'est Noël, Derek ! No-ël ! »), chargé de ses propres achats, et lui-même, dont l'expression semblait davantage indiquer son envie de massacrer quelqu'un que de faire du shopping, le contraste était plus flagrant que jamais. Rajoutez à cela un ado à l'air paumé, les cheveux en pétard à force de se passer nerveusement les doigts dedans, et le tableau était parfait.

-Allez, Derek, souris ! lança joyeusement Stiles en faisant mine de se pendre au cou du lycanthrope. C'est Noël, la fête du partage et de la bonne humeur, blablabla. Autant de concepts inconnus pour toi que tu vas avoir l'occasion de découvrir !

-Stiles, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal avec tes sacs !

-Stop ! s'écria Liam en s'arrêtant brusquement devant une vitrine brillamment éclairée.

Les deux autres manquèrent lui rentrer dedans, et jetèrent un coup d'oeil dans la direction indiquée par le Bêta.

-Ben... c'est une bijouterie, constata Stiles d'un air dubitatif, tout en se détachant de son petit ami. Tu comptes faire quoi, acheter une bague de fiançailles à Scott ? Parce que si je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait rien contre sur le principe, c'est un peu tôt pour vous, non ?

-Mais non, soupira Liam en roulant des yeux. Je pensais plutôt à une chaîne ou un truc du genre.

-C'est complètement ridicule, déclara fermement Derek.

-Ouais, renchérit Stiles. Comme notre cher Alpha vient de te le faire si délicatement remarquer (il adressa un regard réprobateur au brun qui haussa les épaules), ce n'est pas une super idée. Scott ne porte jamais de bijoux.

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! grogna Liam en continuant d'avancer. Je vais trouver autre chose. Au fait, comment ça, il n'aurait rien contre une bague de fiançailles ?

…

Deux heures plus tard, le trio était sur le point de déclarer forfait.

Ils avaient passé en revue à peu près toutes les idées de cadeaux possibles et imaginables, allant des plus simples aux plus farfelues, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose bloquait. Soit il s'agissait d'un objet que Scott possédait déjà, soit l'un ou l'autre estimait que cela ne lui plairait pas, soit le prix était trop élevé. Et Derek s'étant curieusement pris au jeu, trouver un terrain d'entente s'était rapidement révélé encore plus complexe. Ils avaient même été à deux doigts de se faire dégager d'un magasin de jouets par le service de sécurité, suite à une dispute de trop qui avait dégénéré en bataille de peluches.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi difficile de trouver un cadeau pour son mec, gémit Liam en se laissant tomber à son tour sur le banc que Derek et Stiles (ET les paquets de Stiles) occupaient déjà. Comment vous faites, vous ?

Les intéressés cessèrent immédiatement de siroter les chocolats chauds qu'ils venaient tout juste d'acheter, et se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

Ces deux-là étaient tout de même incroyables, songea Liam. Quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'engueuler comme un vieux couple, ils viraient carrément dans l'excès de niaiserie. C'était certes drôle à observer, mais le jeune lycanthrope pria instinctivement pour que sa propre relation avec Scott demeurât plus... équilibrée.

-Derek et moi, on ne s'offre jamais rien, déclara Stiles avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en faisant tourner son gobelet fumant entre ses doigts. Ou plutôt, on a passé une sorte de... d'accord.

Liam eut l'air choqué.

-Quoi ? Vous ne vous faites pas de cadeaux ? Même pas pour les anniversaires ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons que les cadeaux qu'on se fait ne sont pas souvent matériels, et lorsqu'ils le sont, ça profite à tous les deux.

Liam fronça les sourcils, perdu.

-Comment ça, pas... (La lumière se fit brusquement dans son esprit.) OK stop, j'ai compris ! Pitié, ne dites plus rien !

Stiles et Derek éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression horrifiée du Bêta.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de détails ? railla Derek. Parce que les magasins ferment dans moins d'une demi-heure et à ce rythme-là, tu n'auras rien trouvé d'ici ce soir. Tu ferais peut-être bien de commencer à creuser dans cette voie.

-Ouais, renchérit Stiles, en s'affalant de tout son long contre son petit ami, manquant d'envoyer balader ses sacs. Ce n'est pas que la perspective de t'imaginer en train de faire des trucs avec mon meilleur ami m'enchante particulièrement, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Der. (Il tira la langue au loup-garou, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air résigné.) Utilise ton cerveau plutôt que ta carte bleue !

Liam les fixa avec une expression désabusée.

-Vous n'êtes pas _sérieux_?

-Ben...si, ricana l'hyperactif en machouillant pensivement le bord de son gobelet en carton. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais plutôt dubitatif moi-même le jour où Derek m'a ramené cet ensemble de dessous en dentelle, mais...

-Je ne veux pas savoir !

-... Mais au final, ça s'est révélé plutôt intéressant, je dois dire. Et même que...

-J'AI DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS SAVOIR !

-Bon, bon, d'accord, soupira Stiles en prenant un air dramatique. Comme tu voudras. Mais ne viens plus te plaindre !

Liam émit un grognement agacé, mêlé de frustration. Il n'allait tout de même pas suivre les conseils matrimoniaux tordus du couple le plus improbable de Beacon Hills, même s'il s'agissait de ses amis ! D'un autre côté, il se retrouvait coincé. On était le 24 Décembre, l'heure tournait, et il ne se sentait toujours pas inspiré. Pourtant, il désirait absolument offrir quelque chose à Scott. Ils étaient en couple depuis relativement peu de temps, et il s'agissait de la première véritable occasion qu'il avait de lui témoigner un gage de ses sentiments. (Bon, mis à part toutes les fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie, mais là n'était pas la question.) Liam avait réellement envie de lui faire plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon comptait autant pour lui. Malheureusement, c'était _aussi_ la première fois qu'il souhaitait acheter un cadeau de Noël à un de ses petits amis. Et bon, _d'accord_ , il avait peut-être besoin d'aide. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien de réfléchir à la proposition de Stiles, n'est ce pas ? Peut-être une partie de son amour propre et de sa santé mentale...

Il observa du coin de l'oeil ses deux compagnons.

Derek avait passé sa main dans le cou de Stiles et lui murmurait à l'oreille des choses que Liam ne pouvait hélas guère ignorer – c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait sincèrement de posséder une ouïe de lycanthrope aussi développée. Ne serait-ce que pour les faire taire, il se sentit soudain prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Vous avez gagné, les gars, grogna-t-il, tout en se maudissant pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je vous écoute, mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le choix !

Stiles bondit sur ses pieds en poussant un cri de triomphe, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage Liam. Un Stilinski plus excité que d'habitude n'était jamais bon signe.

Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à faire les cent pas devant les deux lycanthropes, l'air tout à coup très concentré, sous l'oeil amusé de Derek et celui, carrément inquiet, de Liam.

-Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé, commença-t-il. Autant rester dans l'ambiance de Noël. On va éviter de faire compliqué ou trop original, si tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de trips.

Liam avait honnêtement envie de se cogner la tête contre le trottoir. Le sol s'ouvrant brusquement sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir à tout jamais semblait également une option tentante.

-Euuuh tu me fais quoi, exactement, au juste ? s'enquit-il, méfiant. Tu m'inventes une scène BDSM ? Parce que je n'ai pas franchement envie de...

-Chut ! coupa Stiles en tapant du pied. N'interromps pas mon génie créatif ! Est-ce que tu as beaucoup de papier cadeau chez toi, et aussi un carton suffisamment grand pour te mettre dedans ? Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à trouver, ajouta-t-il en dévisageant Liam de la tête aux pieds.

-Hein ? Tu veux que je... Mais c'est débile !

-Hé ! Pas de jugement ! Je propose, c'est tout ! Bon OK, on oublie le paquet cadeau. Par contre, je maintiens le concept. L'idée, c'est que ce soit _toi_ le cadeau de Scott, pigé ?

-Humpfff...

-Bah quoi ? Au fond, pourquoi dépenser de ton argent -ou plutôt celui de Derek- en trucs dont tu n'est même pas sûr que Scott appréciera, juste histoire de lui prouver que tu tiens à lui, alors que tu peux faire tellement plus simple et direct?

-Mouais, admit Liam du bout des lèvres. Je suppose que ça a du sens. Mais pourquoi je sens que je vais avoir l'air ridicule ?

Stiles lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-C'est ce que tu vas penser au début, mais en voyant ce qui se passera après, tu me remercieras, crois-moi !

Stiles semblait tellement convaincu par ses propos que Liam finit par voir sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-OK Stilinski, fit-il, vaincu. Tu as carte blanche. Ou presque. On a besoin de quoi ?

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit.

-Ca, c'est un gentil petit loup-garou ! Allez, suivez-moi vous deux, on a assez perdu de temps.

…

Le lendemain soir, Liam commençait sincèrement à regretter d'avoir embarqué Stiles dans cette histoire de cadeau de Noël.

Une fois le repas achevé, ses parents étaient sortis en amoureux, le laissant disposer de la maison à sa guise. Il n'avait guère eu de mal à motiver Scott de venir le rejoindre après son propre dîner de réveillon avec sa mère. Un court texto annonçant « il n'y aura que toi et moi » avait amplement suffi.

En revanche, à présent, il éprouvait beaucoup plus de difficultés à exécuter le plan de Stiles.

« Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre », avait déclaré l'hyperactif la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient acheté un simple rouleau de ruban rouge, destiné à décorer les paquets.

Liam avait jeté un regard méfiant au rouleau, comme si celui-ci menaçait de lui sauter à la figure à tout moment.

-Et je suis supposé faire quoi avec ça ?

-Bah, tu te fous à poil, et tu t'enroule là-dedans. Bon pas trop non plus hein, c'est surtout histoire de cacher les endroits stratégiques. Le but n'est pas de ressembler à une momie, sinon bonjour la galère pour la suite. Tu t'allonges sur ton lit ou sur ton canapé, et tu attends que Scott vienne déballer son cadeau.

Pendant un instant, Liam avait été partagé entre le fou rire et l'incrédulité.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? avait rétorqué Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Et non, hélas, il ne plaisantait pas.

-Besoin de rien d'autre, tu parles ! grogna Liam tout en pestant contre le ruban de satin écarlate qui, malgré tous ses efforts, refusait de tenir en place.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il se battait avec la bande de tissu pour l'arranger autour de son torse d'une façon un tant soit peu esthétique, mais celle-ci finissait toujours par glisser. Le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse alarmante, Scott n'allait pas tarder à débarquer, et Liam commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. D'autre part, il s'était juré de ne pas utiliser de miroir pour s'aider dans l'opération, de peur que le ridicule de la situation ne le rattrape brusquement et ne lui fasse perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait péniblement réussi à rassembler. Sauf que le manque de visibilité lui compliquait encore plus la tâche.

En serrant les dents, il finit par se résoudre à jeter un œil dans le miroir en pied qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre.

Son regard tomba sur ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ses joues rougies sous l'effet de l'énervement, son corps musclé dont la pâleur de la peau contrastait avec le pourpre du tissu.

Alors certes, la façon dont Liam s'était maladroitement entortillé dans le ruban n'était pas des plus réussies, mais...

Mais.

Il devait bien admettre que le résultat n'était pas aussi grotesque qu'il avait pu le penser jusque là. Et que même, _à la limite_ , cela avait effectivement un côté sexy. Le contact du satin sur sa peau était plutôt agréable, et il avait réussi malgré tout à dissimuler un minimum les « endroits stratégiques », comme disait Stiles.

 _Pour l'instant..._

Un frisson le parcourut alors que cette idée le traversait, comme sortie de nulle part.

Bon, d'accord. Liam commençait peut-être _vaguement_ à comprendre l'intérêt de la situation.

Un coup de sonnette le fit sursauter, l'arrachant à ses réflexions et faisant brutalement accélérer son rythme cardiaque. _Scott_. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Liam se précipita sur son téléphone, tapa un simple « C'est ouvert, entre. » à l'adresse de son petit ami, et alla s'allonger sur son lit avec mille précautions afin d'éviter de ruiner son œuvre.

-Liam ?

La voix de Scott lui parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussée, mais il ne répondit pas, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse la panique à laquelle il s'efforçait de ne pas céder.

 _Et si jamais il déteste, il va détester j'en suis sûr, mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça..._

-Li, tu es en haut ?

Liam sentait son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il entendait Scott gravir l'escalier menant au premier étage.

 _Il va détester, je suis ridicule, je suis ridicule, je suis..._

-Ah, tu es là ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais...

La voix de Scott retomba d'un seul coup en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-...pas...

-Euh... Joyeux Noël ? lança nerveusement Liam, en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

Un ange passa.

Pendant un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité, Liam crut honnêtement que Scott allait exploser de rire, ou bien s'enfuir en courant. Ses yeux étaient visiblement à deux doigts de lui sortir des orbites, et sa mâchoire semblait sur le point de se décrocher.

OK. Dire quelque chose. Et vite. Tout plutôt que ce silence insoutenable.

-Je... euh... il faut que tu saches que ce n'était pas mon idée, balbutia Liam en se mordillant la lèvre. C'était celle de Stiles. Mais je ne sais pas, je me suis dis que ça pourrait peut-être te plaire, et...euh... dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît, sinon je vraiment être mal à l'aise !

Ses justifications tournèrent court.

Scott avait traversé la pièce en un quart de seconde et Liam n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant de sentir le corps de son Alpha brutalement pressé contre le sien et leurs lèvres entrer en collision. Surpris, il battit un instant des paupières avant de laisser son instinct reprendre le dessus. Fermant les yeux, il glissa les mains dans le cou de son petit ami pour approfondir leur baiser.

Et déconnecta son cerveau.

…

La suite resta imprimée dans sa mémoire comme une vague de sensations floues et délicieuses. Si Liam avait eu des doutes sur l'effet que produirait sa « surprise », il pouvait être rassuré.

Il semblerait que Scott avait définitivement apprécié.

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas Noël tous les jours, murmura finalement Scott en se laissant retomber sur le matelas avec un grand sourire.

Liam se blottit contre son torse en pouffant de rire.

-Tu parles d'une galère, oui ! Regarde-moi ce bazar ! rétorqua-t-il en se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer de l'enchevêtrement de draps et de bouts de tissu déchirés.

Scott se mit à jouer distraitement avec un des morceaux de ruban.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas te débattre lorsque je t'ai attaché les poignets avec, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Liam sentit une pointe d'excitation lui tordre l'estomac à ce souvenir.

-Bon, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que Stiles avait raison. Je vais effectivement devoir le remercier.

-Ca fait bizarre de l'admettre, mais son cerveau hyperactif réussit à produire de bonnes idées parfois ! s'esclaffa Scott.

-Ouais...

 _J'ai juste un peu peur de ce qu'il va me sortir si je lui demande conseil pour la Saint Valentin..._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot si c'est le cas! Cela fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
